Love You? Love Pudding!
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Siang yang panas tidak bisa menyemangati suasana hati seorang gadis yang sedang galau. Tapi kenapa dia bisa galau? Hal itu mungkin bisa kita pertanyakan dengan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk termangu bosan di samping gadis itu./'For HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #5'/RnR please!


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You? Love Pudding! ©**** Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/little bit humor?**

_-I Just take the tittle from my fict but this isn't remake or sequel-_

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Fluff, Not really good, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

'For HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #5'

**_489_**

**NaruHina**

**.**

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

LOVE YOU? LOVE PUDDING!

.

.

_._

Siang yang panas tidak bisa menyemangati suasana hati seorang gadis yang sedang galau. Lagi pula di mana-mana di cuaca panas seperti ini tidak ada yang bersemangat. Tapi kenapa dia bisa galau? Hal itu mungkin bisa kita pertanyakan dengan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk termangu bosan di samping gadis itu.

Hari ini mereka—awalnya berniat untuk berkencan di sebuah taman bermain. Dan awalnya juga mereka terlihat senang-senang saja sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengganjal perut di sebuah cafe di dalam taman bermain itu. Sang gadis yang terlalu keras kepala dan pemuda yang tiba-tiba menjadi terlalu _over protective_, membuat suasana di sini menjadi _awkward_.

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan _pudding_ itu tidak baik untukmu, kau akan jadi gendut. Bukannya kau tidak suka kalau kau dikatakan _chubby_?" Kata pemuda itu dengan nada sedikit memelas, mungkin ia sudah agak jengah dengan sikap keras kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi cerewet sih, Naruto-_kun_?" gadis itu sebal dengan sikap kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi menyebalkan—menurutnya.

"Justru kau yang kenapa jadi keras kepala begitu sih, _Hime_?" kata pemuda itu menimpali perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

"Itu karena aku _sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt_... menyukai _pudding_! Bukannya kau sudah tahu itu Naruto-_kun_?" gadis itu menjelaskan seberapa besar dia menyukai pudding, dan ia mengucapkan kata '_sangat_' dengan sangat panjang.

Pemuda bersurai _oranye_ itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah, tapi ia tidak begitu saja menyerah untuk menasehati kekasihnya itu. "Tapi kali ini kau berlebihan _Hime_," pemuda itu menatap kekasih bersurai indigo-nya itu dengan tatapan sayu, lalu bergulir menatap pesanan mereka di meja itu.

"Apanya yang berlebihan?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada ketus dan memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Ini... kau memesannya tidak kira-kira _Hime_, apa kau bisa menghabiskan 5 piring _pudding_ cokelat ukuran sedang?" pemuda itu sedikit merinding membayangkan jika dirinya yang harus menghabiskan semua makanan manis itu. Bukannya ia tidak suka manis, tapi jika sebanyak ini ia tentu masih sayang tubuh. Ia tidak mau terkena _diabetes _di usia muda.

"Tentu karena aku _sangaaaaaaa_—" belum selesai ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, pemuda itu sudah menyela-nya.

"Ya, ya. Kau _sangaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt _suka _pudding_, puas?" pemuda itu mungkin sudah hafal, apa saja yang akan di ucapkan kekasihnya itu.

"_Ck_. Bahkan aku lebih menyukai _pudding_ dari pada dirimu," gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya berniat untuk meledek kekasihnya itu. Dan pemuda itu hanya _Shock_ mendengar penuturan gadisnya itu.

"_Hee_? Benarkah itu _Hime_? Jadi kau tidak mencintai ku?" pemuda itu menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mencintaimu? Aku mencintai pudding! Hohoho," sungguh sekarang gadis itu sudah _out of character_, biasanya ia adalah gadis manis yang anggun. Tapi sekarang? Dia terlihat seperti seorang maniak—maniak _pudding_ pastinya.

"_Huwee_! Kau jahat _Hime~_ Kalau begitu kenapa kau menerimaku? _Hiks Hiks_," pemuda itu sekarang tengah merajuk kepada kekasihnya yang sedang _out of character_ itu.

"Hmm... itu karena rambutmu mirip dengan _pudding_ jeruk kesukaan-ku, selain _pudding _cokelat tentunya!" ujar gadis itu _manggut-manggut_ sambil memegangi dagu-nya—ala detektif.

Dan kali ini pemuda itu benar-benar _shock_ dibuatnya, jadi selama ini pemuda itu dianggap pudding berjalan oleh kekasih-nya? _ckckck poor you_ Naruto.

.

.

**Owari~**

* * *

Ne~ ini udah fluff belum sih? O.o  
Kalau memang bukan maukah readers sekalian memberi tahu seperti apa fluff itu? xD  
RnR please! No flame!

_Sign,_

_Takamura Akashi._


End file.
